A Lost Book
by BrokenBook
Summary: Riley loses her favourite book, Farkle helps her find it.


**Title: A Lost Book**

 **Fandom: Girl Meets World**

 **Characters and Pairings: Riarkle**

 **Genres: Friendship, One-Shot, Drabble**

 **Words: 895**

 **Summary: Riley loses her favourite book, Farkle helps her find it.**

 **A/N: So I saw a request for a Riarkle kiss, and I thought this was a bit more realistic in the way things go on GMW. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **.**

She was grateful for the way things had ended up. Of how her day turned from upset over the fact that she'd lost one of her favourite books. It was a book on planets. One that had delved into the existence of pluto and had kept it real in her mind when she was told it was no longer a planet. She really didn't know how to cope with losing that precious book so she was on her knees, shuffling through box after box from under her bed just to find it.

"Hey," Farkle said, climbing through the window. Riley looked up from her position on the floor and blew a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Farkle! Help me find my book," she told him desperately. He'd given her that book, and she really didn't want to disappoint him by losing it. Farkle sat down carefully in the space between one pile of books and the next.

"What book?" he asked, dragging a box closer to him to sort through.

"Your book."

Technically, that was still true. She'd stolen it from his room one day, and he hadn't the heart to ask for it back or even acknowledge she'd taken it in the first place because he knew just how much it meant to her. Proof on Pluto it was called.

He didn't need to know anymore as he began sorting the boxes. It wasn't there.

It wasn't in her room, he was sure of that much. Somehow, during their sorting of Riley's room, Farkle had drifted to her side, both of them sitting with their backs to her bed as they passed boxes and books back and forth. He looked at her when she stood to get another box from her closet, saw the way she was determined to find this book by the way she walked, saw how her jeans clung to her hips and how he loved the way her hair brushed her shoulders when it was up in a ponytail.

"This is the last box," she said, a smile gracing her face when she realised that the book must be in there if it was in her room at all. That smile quickly turned into a frown as they reached the base of the box.

Farkle sighed, he knew it wouldn't have been in there.

"Riley." He grabbed one of her hands, stopping her from breaking down at the loss of her book. "I need to show you something."

She was pulled dot her feet and out the window without much protest. Farkle guided her to the car waiting out front for them. He'd planned to take her out for ice-cream before he came here. His driver put his phone down and started the car without questioning why the young Minkus spent so long in the girls apartment. He told the driver to take them back to his house.

After they'd arrived, the two teens went straight to Farkle's room. Riley was confused, but she trusted her friend.

"I'm sorry you lost your book," Farkle said, leading her to sit down on the sofa.

"I didn't lose my book, I lost _your_ book," she replied instantly. He smiled at that, and told her to wait whilst he went and fetched something. She nodded and folded her hands in her lap as she waited for him to return.

Farkle didn't know why he was doing what he was doing as he plucked a very familiar book of the top shelf in his room. He'd already bought the book twice, he'd have to buy it a third time now. Farkle loved the book too, it was something he'd spend ages reading and still not understand, but that didn't make it less fun to read. It was a break from him always understanding everything. A nice break. Still that book was Riley's favourite book and he would gladly give her his copy again if it meant she would smile.

"You have another one?" she asked after he'd placed the copy in her hands. She flipped through the pages, her face lighting up every time she saw pluto.

"Pluto is something I've grown to admire," he admitted, but he wasn't looking at the book as she was. He was looking at her. At the smile that he felt should never have left her face in the first place. "I'm sorry I didn't show it to you before we turned your room into a mess."

"Thank you," she said through her smile. She looked up at the genius who'd been kind enough to let her steal his book, even if he had to buy another one for himself. He was smiling almost as much as she was. She couldn't help herself when she leant across the sofa they were sitting on to kiss his cheek.

Farkle's face turned pink before she'd pulled back. Her's turning the same colour not soon after. Farkle was one of her best friends. A best friend who happened to look awfully handsome. Handsome enough to make the brunette's knees go weak on more than one occasion. One who'd managed to turn her devastation over losing her favourite book into one of the best days of her life.

"I love you," she said. He was her best friend. Always.

"And I love you," he replied instantly. She was his best friend. Always.


End file.
